A Killed Bill
by astrangeone
Summary: Chapter 2 fixed! Thanks to BeatrixKiddo21 for pointing out errors! Gogo Yubari survives and teams up with Nikki Green to get revenge on Beatrice Kiddo? Rating may change later as am adding some uber-violence, and some light-lesbian sex.
1. Introduction

A Killed Bill: The Later Years

Summary: A scarred but relatively normal Gogo joins a former member of the DiVAs to get revenge on a Beatrice Kiddo.

"That bitch will pay....I look so ugly now!" Gogo traced her hands on the dark scar running down her forehead. "Tell me, Angi-lah, you think I look ugly!!?" She had whipped around from the mirror and had her hands on my pearl handled revolver. "Dear Gogo, you never will look ugly..." I ran my index finger over her beautiful lips, and gently removed the revolver from her grasp. She started sobbing....as I held her hands...

20 something years earlier.......

Bill and Budd. Ack, Toto and Dorothy. I thought. They had a job for me. I had a funny feeling I knew what this job entailed - Kiddo, The Black Mamba. They were coming around to discuss the specifics of this hit. Not that I didn't know...Kiddo was leaving our world, and Bill didn't want to lose his "gea jook", his best student. Ha. Like I was going to clean up his own mess, guys like Bill should have better ideas than to stick his dick where it doesn't belong. Stupid little brainless shit...

"C'mon, let us in, it's us..." Budd's voice rasped through the intercom. I mumbled a reply, and got up to press the release button near the phone. Several minutes passed in a flurry of cleaning. "Knock, knock...it's us..." I got up and opened the door, to be greeted by a faceful of fresh flowers. "Hey, darling...miss me?" Budd's voice snaked out from behind the bouquet. I held the door open, replying to Budd, "I thought Bill was with you?" Budd shook his head in negative. "He decided to talk to Elle..not like she'd need any convincing....by the way, where do I put this down?" I pointed to the table least piled with tech stuff, watching him struggle to put down the vase and flowers. When he was finished, I opened my mouth again. "Budd. I know your brother wants the Mamba dead. I will not have any part of this." When Budd inclined his head to ask why, I began again. "Bill knows better than to get me to be his fucking maid, and clean up a situation that he had part in creating!"

6 years after the Chapel Incident

The cell phone rang again. The number was unfortunately, familiar. "Wai? Budd, what do you want?" "Angi, Beatrice has visited O-Ren." He paused, letting the implications of that sink in. "Is Gogo fine?" A pause, then an audible gulp. "Nah, she's got a pierced brain, they are checking her out at Hishorima hospital in Tokyo." I asked Budd what her injuries were. "An accident, pierced with a table leg with nails in it." I hit the end button, and threw the phone out of the car window. "Driver. The airport, please."


	2. A Trio of Serpents

A Killed Bill: The Later Years

Gogo and I lay on the unfamiliar bedspread. Gogo awoke, and inclined her head towards me. The California sun was seeping in through the blinds and I got up, and shrugged into the silk nighty that Gogo bought for me. I surveyed the damage done to the hotel room, tables broken and glasses smashed and thought, well it was worth it. "Better pay the maid a lot although." I muttered to myself. The coffeemaker had survived the night, and I went to my luggage, and came up with a small jar of ground coffee and some coffee whitener. I tipped some coffee into the reservoir and poured some water into the coffeemaker. "Gogo, want some toast?" Gogo had rolled over, and was watching me, and she nodded. Back into the suitcase, I found a loaf of Wonder bread, squashed under some shoes. A muffled sound came from the closet. Rolling my eyes, I went over, and opened it. A hog-tied Nikki Green fell out and landed on the floor. I turned her right-side up with my foot...."Are you ready to cooperate with us?" The negro girl nodded, looking terrified. I removed the gag from her mouth, and whispered, "Let's get you cleaned up and then you can have a bite of breakfast with us."

2 hours later,

"...and that's how I met Beatrice Kiddo for the first time." I took a sip of the coffee, and was about to say something, when Gogo interrupted. "I must think we have nothing in common....but we do! That little yellow haired bitch..." Yubari spoke in rapid Japanese and I struggled to keep up the translation. Nikki spoke first. "I would like to finish her off, but I found you two, and thought you two had fought beside Beatrice." Green's daughter laughed bitterly. "And now I find myself fighting beside a mad-woman from Tokyo, and an Asianic kickboxing fiend. And with a broken arm." Yubari interrupted again. "Never...never will that white demon resist....now that she has had her revenge." I nodded, and muttered that Gogo had a point. "If we hit Beatrice now, when she has had her satisfaction, she would pose less of a threat." All three of us nodded.

Half an hour later......

Gogo, and Green were sitting in the back of the cab. I was driving. Green had knocked out the driver, and he was now hog-tied and sitting in my motel room's closet. The back of the cab was completely silent....with Gogo looking excited at the prospect of killing Beatrice, and Vernita's daughter looking calm as an ocean. "Green, where does Vernita's body lie?" Nikki grimaced, and said – "Why do you want to know?" "I wish to pay respects to her...she was a wonderful friend to me." Her reply was so soft that I could barely hear it. "Glenhaven Cemeteries, in Toronto..."

I was desperate to change the subject, so I shuffled some official-looking papers. "Good thing this is a Census year..." I joked. "There are four houses that our dear Beatrice might be living in, under the pseudonym Bee Nibbit. We are coming close to the first."

The first house we visited was a bust. Not a single female lived there. The second yielded two lonely looking men, complete with ample beer guts. The third yielded only a middle aged Latino couple, who looked didn't want to answer any type of questions and only yielded to the fact that the papers looked official. The fourth was also a bust, answered by an elderly Chinese woman, who didn't speak much English and insisted on inviting us in for tea.

I emerged first from the house, smelling of jasmine tea. Nikki was livid. "What the hell, we are wasting our fucking time!!" Gogo was also pissed...and was swearing in fluent Cantonese at the top of her lungs..."lea see pook gai..." "So what do we do now, Missus computer genius???" "....moi yung!" "I don't know, but she may be sharing a house with someone..." "......chow hei.....!"

"That would work..." finished Green lamely.


End file.
